Ash Discovers Love
by maymaymay1
Summary: Ash realizes the depth of the feelings he has towards May and makes his move soon enough with the encouragement of his friend. Lemon comes within the later chapters. Advanceshipping AshXMay
1. Discovering Truths

**Hello,**

**This is my very first FF, so please be polite in the reviews. The timeline may be a tad blurry from the show so please don't focus on that, instead just focus on the story. Please Review! Thank you for reading. **

Ash awoke with his heart beating rapidly. Quickly examining the forest around him, he came to his senses.

"It was a dream. Calm down. She's safe."

His mind flashed back to the dreams that constantly haunted his mind every night. It was always the same thing. His dear former traveling companion, May, was always the cause. She was always in some sort of scenario involving the loss of her life… and he could do nothing to save her.

Ash had been traveling a few years without May. She had found her purpose in life that didn't require him anymore. As much as it pained Ash, he was happy that she had found her calling.

It was funny how Ash had slowly discovered how meaningful May truly was to him while they traveled. He would do anything to protect her from harm despite the constant disagreements. She brought him down to earth. May provided him with the clarity of what love is.

Ash did not know how she had evaluated their relationship.. merely as friends or possibly something more. Clearly she didn't think much of it since she left him.

His heart ached with grief as he slowly emerged from his sleeping bag. An enthusiastic "Goodmorning" greeted him by his long time friend Brock.

"Mornin' bud" Ash grumbled back.

"Don't you sound chipper this morning." Brock teased.

Ash smirked at him while wiping the sweat from his face.

"Same dream as usual?" Brock questioned.

He knew all about Ash's dreams. They were best friends. It was clear to Brock what was happening.

"I can't get rid of these night terrors. It's been years since she's left us. I don't understand why she surrounds my every thought. You'd think that I would be able to move on.. but it just won't happen."

Looking around he realized his group was short one person.

"Where's Dawn?" Ash questioned sounding genuinely worried. He cared about Dawn dearly as well. Although extremely annoying at times, they had developed a very strong friendship.

"Oh you know, she's off in her own world!' Brock chuckled.

"In all actuality she received a call from her mom… So she ended up going home for a little visit!" Brock continued.

"She didn't want us to come with her?" Ash questioned.

"Nah she figured she could give us a break from her constant nagging."

Ash laughed and then immediately began thinking of May. How he just needed to see her… possibly confess his true desires. A blush emerged on his cheeks.

Brock smiled. He knew that Ash had to see May again. It was extremely clear that it was the only way to solve the problem. May would be ecstatic to see Ash, for Brock knew that May always had a tiny crush on him. It was obvious to everyone besides Ash. Hence everyone commonly referring to him as a "dense boy".

"I honestly think you need to take some time off from traveling. Maybe you should visit May. I'm sure she would be extremely happy to see you!" Brock suggested.

"I suppose that's the logical thing to do. I haven't talked to her in so long though… I doubt she'd be able to drop whatever she's doing just to spend some time with someone she hasn't seen in two years." Ash sounded defeated.

Brock thought how bizarre Ash's tone was. Ash was one of the most determined individuals that he had ever met. There was never anything out of reach for him. Clearly girls were on a completely different scale of difficulty for him.

"Please, for your sake. Call May and ask how she is and if she has some time to catch up with an old friend."

"I guess I have a call to make!" Ash nervously shrugged.

Ash looked at his watch.

8:30 AM. She should be awake by now. Just call her. She would probably love to catch up. Ash's heart was beating rapidly again. His thoughts were running at a million miles an hour.

He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. The phone rang three times and then was answered with a voice that sounded elegant and beautiful.

"Ash! Is this a dream? I haven't heard from you in ages!" May was practically yelling at this point.

Relief came over Ash. She did miss him.

"May! I know this is completely random. I couldn't stop thinking about you!" Ash instantly blushed at what had just came out of his mouth.

"Aw Ash! I always reminisce on our old adventures. But anyways, whats up!" May said sweetly.

"Well honestly, I felt like I was about due for a visit. If you're not too busy.. I can come out to Petalburg in around two days.."

The line was silent for a moment. Ash became even more of a nervous wreck.

"May, if it's too difficult to do right-" Ash was interrupted.

"NO! Ash it is completely fine! Im sorry I was just processing what you said! I would love for you to come see me. I couldn't imagine anything better!" May said enthusiastically.

"Alright fantastic! I suppose then I will meet you in two days at the Petalburg Harbor then? I just need to make sure that they have tickets available at the harbor in Sunyshore city!" Ash said.

"Okay sounds good. Call me as soon as you find out! I'll let you go now Ash!"

May hung up the phone.

It had been so long since she had heard from him, but he never left her thoughts.

Ash had changed her as a person. She had always been a shy and timid girl, but the day she met him everything about her changed. She had blossomed into a beautiful young lady with the strength and confidence that was astounding to most that knew her before Ash. May's brother Max had even said that Ash brought out the best in her.

She was so grateful for everything he had done for her. Their bond was more than a basic pair of friends.. for she believed that they had always been destined to end up together. The anticipation of his visit was going to drive her insane until he finally arrives. Mays first actions are going to include a big hug and a long discussion on their lives for the last two years.

Ash had just discovered that there would be a ship leaving to Petalburg in the morning. It would be about a days journey to arrive in Hoenn, so it wouldn't be a short trip. Ash had offered to get a ticket for Brock, but he respectfully declined. He knew this trip wasn't going to be catered to a big group. Merely the two of them realizing their feelings for one another.

Ash looked at Pikachu sitting on his shoulder and said, "Well buddy, looks like we're taking a mini vacation!"

"PikaPi!" Pikachu grinned back at Ash.

Ash then went inside the local pokemon center to rest up for his long day ahead of him.

The next day Ash headed on the ship. He said his goodbyes to Brock and told him to enjoy his break. Brock merely smiled back and told Ash not to come back without May. Ash began blushing at the comment.

Pikachu and Ash found their cabin and decided to just relax and enjoy the day that they had. It had been a long time since Ash and Pikachu had a day on a boat together. They might as well explore and have a little fun.

They spent the day aimlessly walking along the ship looking for some sort of entertainment. Ash finally decided to settle in the dining area and take advantage of the all you can eat buffet. Stuffing his face was inevitable. After filling his belly, they traveled to the deck of the boat. He held the railing while the ocean flashed by him. His head began to think of May. Seeing her beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous smile gave him. He couldn't get there soon enough.

The next morning, Ash awoke to a loud horn alerting the passengers that they had arrived. All Ash had to do was get his belongings and run to the dock where May would be.

As he was rushing down the giants ramps from the boat, a rush of adrenaline ran through him.

"Only a couple more yards Pickachu" Ash said

"Pikachu!" Pikachu sounded winded as he was running along side of Ash.

Finally he was nearing the dock. He made out a petite figure with long hair. It was May. Suddenly the figure began running towards him.

"ASH!" He heard his name being called out.

Suddenly the petite woman jumped onto of him, which caused Ash to drop all of his belongings, nearly landing on Pikachu.

"May, oh my God you look incredible." which she truly did.

Ash let go of their hug and looked her up and down. She was wearing a simple white halter dress that fell to the middle of her thighs. Her legs and arms were incredibly toned. She had golden skin from being outside with her pokemon all the time as well. Her gorgeous blue eyes glistened in the sun and her hair fell to the middle of her back. Instead of her old hairstyle she was wearing it down with loose curls. He began to breathe a little faster than normal.

May smiled and began analyzing the differences in Ash. He was wearing a typical pair of dark bluejeans with a white shirt and of course his signature hat. He was indeed stronger looking as well as a good 7 inches taller. His hair was the same shaggy hair style, with his eyes being a deep and pretty brown. There seemed to be gold flecks sprinkled throughout the iris. May had never noticed the details but her stomach fluttered with butterflies. He was so handsome.

May wrapped her arms around his neck and held him there for a while. Ash at first not knowing what to do, followed his instinct. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter. Her hair brushed against his face and was treated to the mouthwatering smell of cinnamon and vanilla. Ash realized it had been about a minute since they spoke and quickly ended the silence.

"We need to go somewhere to sit and catch up! Im starving.. and you probably are too!" Ash sounded elated.

May let go of him and smiled. "Of course! We should drop your things off at my house! I know the perfect place we can eat too. You'll love it!" May helped Ash with his things and grabbed his arm, leading him to a taxi. Pikachu ran after the couple trying to stay within close range.

They got into a cab and told the taxi where to go. Ash looked out of the window and admired the beauty Petalburg City was blessed with. Big beautiful willow trees were flowing in the wind and the sweet smell of flowers lingered in the air. May placed her had on Ash's arm as the taxi pulled up to a large house. It had been years since he had seen this house. Nostalgia flowed through his brain, as well as a warm feeling through his body. It felt right being here with May. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Let's go put your things away." She said warmly.

They walked into the house with Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash's nose was greeted with a fantastic combination of freshly baked pastries and a floral scent. As they walked to the stairs where Ash could place his belongs, Max came running down the hall.

"ASSSSHHHHH!" Max ran up and hugged him.

"Hey buddy! How's training going? I'm surprised you're not off exploring the region!" Ash said smiling.

"It's going great! Want to see my collection? I learned so many techniques from you!" Max was practically talking too fast for anyone to really understand.

"Max give him some space! You can talk to him tonight when we get back home!" May screamed.

"Ohhhh where are you two love birds going?" Max teased.

Both May and Ash began blushing. Ash ran his hand behind his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Ugh don't listen to him. You know how Max is." May said awkwardly laughing.

"Yeah, well okay lets go grab some food!" Ash said.

Ash quickly dropped his stuff off in the guest room and left Pikachu in the garden where Norman keeps some of his pokemon. He then followed May back to the kitchen where she was putting bundled up blobs into a basket.

"What is that? Aren't we going out to a restaurant?" Ash questioned.

"Well we are going out… but to a park! It's a beautiful place! I spent all day yesterday and early this morning finishing up our meals. You'll enjoy it!" May said enthusiastically.

Ash merely smiled and followed may out of the door. He was forced to hold the basket of course, and keeping up with May springing to the park was another difficult task, but it was worth it. They finally reached the park around early afternoon. The air was still a little brisk, but may had brought a couple blankets and pillows. They found a nice secluded area under a giant shady tree and they began to set up their picnic.

May smiled and began asking question after question about Ash's journeys since she had left heir group. Ash told her about Sinnoh and all of the new friends he had made. Dawn came up in conversation and May immediately frowned.

"Who is she?" May said sounding a tad defeated.

"She's just someone who decided to travel along with me and Brock! We've become pretty close. She's a good friend." Ash put emphasis on the friend part.

May smirked a little realizing that Ash had no romantic feelings towards Dawn. "Thank God" she thought.

"What have you been up to May? I haven't heard from you in ages!" Ash replaced the silence.

May told him stories of Johto and how far she had come with contests and how she had won a few Grand Festivals already. The friends she had made and the new Pokemon she had caught.

"I am so proud of how far you've come. It's incredible how you used to be completely scared of pokemon and now you adore them as much as I do." Ash smiled.

"You taught me well Ash. I couldn't have grown into who I am today without all the things you've taught me. I want to thank you for that." May placed her hand on Ash's.

Ash blushed and placed his other hand onto of hers. He felt a sudden burst of confidence which caused him to say this:

"I don't think you understand how much I've missed you. It has been a difficult couple of years without you in my life."

May instantly leaned into Ash's arms. Her face looked like a tomato due to his last statement. "He must feel something more for me" she thought.

Ash wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair. It was time to tell her the truth of his feelings towards her. She couldn't possibly say she didn't feel the same way.

"There's something else I need to say May. Please don't get nervous when I tell you this. It has been on my mind for the last couple of years."

May looked up at him curiously.

"Please Ash, you can tell me anything!" She responded.

Ash took a deep breath and continued.

"Almost every night since we went our separate ways I dream about you. It drives me crazy. I know I should have told you before you left but I finally understand what I feel towards you. We developed such a beautiful friendship over the time we spent together, and I want you to be in my life as more than my best friend. I fell in love with who you became. You helped me grow as much as I helped you and you opened my eyes to love and what it means to want to sacrifice everything for someone. I'm sorry if you weren't ready to hear this, but I couldn't hold it in any longer." Ash began to smile weakly, waiting for Mays response.

May looked at Ash with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe what Ash had just said. It was everything she wanted to say and more. How could it be possible that this man had felt everything that she had and put it into worlds so much better than she ever could have? It was the most beautiful thing May had ever heard. Her heart raced as she thought of what she should say back.

"Ash.. I don't think I.. Well you.." May stuttered.

Ash's heart sank as he heard those words. He frowned and started pushing May off of his lap. She got quickly confused. She looked at him and smiled. May quickly sat on his lap facing a confused looking Ash.

"Ash.. I'm in love with you too. I'm honestly just at a loss for words right now." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck

Ash couldn't believe his ears. It was impossible. She couldn't have said anything better. He looked at her and pulled her closer to him. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his other was running his fingers through her hair. Their eyes met for a brief moment and they slowly leaned in for their first kiss.

Both were extremely inexperienced but they figured out what they had to do by instinct. Their lips met with an electrifying shock that flowed through their bodies. The kiss slowly intensified as time went on. Ash laid her on the blanket and kissed her some more. He slowly slid his tongue inside of her mouth and ran his fingers up and down her body. They had never felt so happy. Sharing this beautiful moment with each other was more amazing than they had ever imagined.

Finally after the long moments of kissing they shared, a break was in order. Ash laid down and pulled May in his arms. She looked up at him and said "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this. You're all mine."

She buried her face in his chest and smiled with joy. The rest of the day they spent together enjoying each others company. They talked, ran around and kissed all afternoon. Finally as the sun was setting, Ash and May returned to their blanket and watched as the orange sun disappeared over the distant mountains. They kissed again, slowly and passionately as the sun vanished. May looked up at him breaking the kiss.

"Should we head back now?" May proposed.

"Whatever you want, beautiful." Ash said dazed.

They grabbed all of their belongings and began walking back to the house hand in hand. Once they were home, Ash noticed two cars in the driveway that were not there earlier. He realized it must be Norman and Caroline home from their daily errands and job. Ash became nervous, due to the fact that he had just spent the in tire day divulging in loving May. Now he had to see her father.

Ash quickly said,"I think I'm going to talk to your parents about my intentions with you. I mean we're both young adults, so they should be completely understanding of our relationship… right?"

"Of course Ash. My family knows all about how I feel about you. It won't be any surprise to them." May reassured Ash.

"Okay." Ash replied as the nervousness left his body.

May opened the door and led him inside. Norman and Caroline were sitting in the living room sharing a couch. Norman was massaging Caroline's feet as May and Ash entered the room.

"Ah there you two are! Ash my boy, how are you doing." Norman stood up and shook Ash's hand.

"Hello Norman, I am doing very well. Enjoying my vacation with May! Thank you so much for letting me stay with your family" Ash said very formally.

"Ash, you don't have be so reserved! We love you to death dear!" Caroline said cheerfully.

She stood up and gave him a big hug. Ash returned the hug and smiled.

"Sit down son, tell us how you've been!" Norman said.

Ash explained about his travels and new adventures that he had encountered over the last few years. Both Caroline and Norman were extremely entertained. Finally as Ash was closing up his story, Norman interrupted him.

"So Ash, what brought you back to Hoenn?"

"Well thats what I wanted to talk about. Norman, I really missed May. But there's more to it than that." Ash said.

"May honey, why don't you join me in the kitchen." Caroline suggested.

"Yes mother!" May followed her mom out of the room giving Ash one last good luck smile before disappearing.

"Alright buddy, tell me whats really going on." Norman smirked.

"Well, I have developed strong feelings for May over the last four years. She has brought so much clarity into my life… and I don't want to keep traveling without her. She's my world." Ash said steadily.

Norman merely smiled at Ash. He knew that he had felt this way about his daughter. It was quite obvious to everyone except for May, clearly. In all actuality, Norman couldn't be happier. Ash was considered one of the best pokemon trainers of all time. He had the determination of a champion and he had developed quite a large amount of wisdom. He would be the perfect son-in-law. If their relationship came to that… which it most likely would.

"Ash, I couldn't have chosen a better man for my daughter to date. I give you my blessing on committing your life to her. You two are absolutely perfect together. My only request is that you respect everything she asks for. Do not pressure her into anything and promise that you will dedicate yourself to her and only her."

"I will do anything for May, Norman. I would give anything to make her happy." Ash replied sternly.

Norman stood up and shook Ash's hand. He now had the blessing of May's father. Everything was falling into place.


	2. New Beginnings

Ash went into the kitchen where he found his now girlfriend and Caroline making some sort of dessert.

His mouth watered as he watched the ladies put the dessert in the oven. It looked like brownies.

"We made your favorite dessert!" May smiled.

"It was the least we could do after your talk with Norman. He can be a bit intense when it comes to May. Apparently you did well though on account of you not being dead." Caroline chuckled.

Ash smiled. He wanted to tell May everything that he discussed with her father. Words could not express the joy that Ash felt about the blessing of her family. Suddenly Ash remembered that he had left Pikachu inside of the garden all day. The poor guy was most likely irritated at Ash for the negligence. Ash stood up quickly and said, "I gotta grab Pikachu, I'll be right back!"

"I'll come with you! To make sure you don't… uh get lost!" May followed him into the garden.

Caroline laughed at the two, running off to get alone time. She thought back on how her and Norman's romance began. It was indeed somewhat similar to Ash and Mays newly discovered romance. "They'll be perfect together." A voice said behind her as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Caroline leaned her hear back on Normans shoulder. She looked up at him and said, "I know they will dear. I only hope that they make smart decisions."

Norman kissed his wife. "They're old enough to know the repercussions of being irresponsible. Have some faith Caroline." Norman grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her into the living room. They laid on the couch cuddling and discussing things about the day.

Ash slid open the door leading to the garden. May was trailing right behind him with her hand intwined with his. The couple walked into the garden and were immediately greeted by an angry electric pokemon.

"PIKA PIKACHU." Pikachu was angry. It was very apparent. Then the pokemon looked up at May and Ash holding hands. The rant stopped. All of a sudden, Pikachu jumped on May and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. He was just as excited for the relationship as they were.

May laughed and stroked Pikachu's head. "Sorry for keeping your buddy away from you all day Pikachu. Next time we'll bring you along!"

Pikachu smiled back at May. Ash then proceeded to pull May into his arms. He slid the door back open so Pikachu could head inside. Once he disappeared, Ash leaned in to kiss May. She slowly kissed him back, one of her hands sliding up his shirt and the other running through his hair. She knocked his hat on the floor but they both ignored it. Ash then proceeded to pick may up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he supported her with his arms underneath her butt.

May began to breathe heavier as Ash began kissing her neck slowly. He traced his tongue along her neck and began sucking slowly. May let out a tiny moan.

She pulled away realizing that if this escalated anymore, she would most likely end up with hickeys all over her. They needed to wait till Caroline and Norman weren't going to be around anymore. As hard as it was to stop, Ash realized it was the proper thing to do.

"We can continue this later…" May said seductively. Ash smiled and led her back to inside the house. He had to compose himself before he saw Norman and Caroline, so he decided to head up to his room to unpack. May decided she would check the brownies and clean up the kitchen.

As Ash entered his room, he noticed the light was on. He looked around and noticed Max sitting on his bed playing with Pikachu. It was such an adorable sight.

"Oh sorry Ash! Didn't mean to bother you! My parents told me to make sure I don't annoy you." Max frowned.

"Oh don't worry buddy, I really don't mind. You're a fun kid." Ash reassured.

Max smiled and proceeded to ask, "So… you and my sister?" It was clear that Max had either overheard the conversation between him and Norman or he was just extremely observant.

"Yeah, she's an incredible woman. I've liked her for years now. She's the most amazing person I've ever met. I don't know if you're going to completely understand what I'm saying until you're older, but she brightens my life." Ash said as a smile crept over his face.

"I don't think I'll ever feel that way about a girl. It sounds ridiculous." Max made a hand gesture simulating throwing up.

Ash laughed and asked if he could have his room to himself. Max said goodbye and left down the hall, closing the door behind him. Ash fell down on his bed and buried his face in his pillows. He began processing the day. It all seemed so surreal. Could it be possible that in one day he was able to confess his love to the girl of his dreams and she reciprocated the feeling? How rapidly life changes.

Ash looked around the room. The bed he was laying on was indeed big. It would be classified as a king sized bed. The room's walls were covered in a beautiful sapphire color that greatly resembled the eyes of his beloved. There was a large armoire where he could place his belongings inside. A huge television was hanging on the fall directly in front of the gigantic bed.

"I could just stay in here all day and be entertained for hours." Ash thought to himself.

Ash heard footsteps approaching the room. May walked in slowly, asking him to come down stairs. Her parents were headed to bed so it was only polite to say goodnight. She also told him the brownies were ready. They walked downstairs and said goodnight to Norman and Caroline. Ash watched the couple retreat into their room. It was nice that they were living downstairs while he would be staying upstairs. It seemed like Ash would have more privacy.

May grabbed two big slices of brownie and grabbed Ash's hand. She led him back up the stairs into her room. Max's light was off in his room, so it would be safe to assume he was passed out. May jumped on her twin sized bed and began eating her brownie ferociously. Her appetite had not changed at all. Ash smiled and began gulping his brownie down too. They talked some more about their day and how incredible it was. Recapping the events and how amazing it was seemed to bring a sense of authenticity to them.

Ash stood up and kissed May.

"I need to shower. Give me like 20 minutes and I can come back and join you." Ash said.

"Hopefully I'll still be up…" May smiled.

Ash laughed and went to take a shower. He grabbed a towel from his room and saw Pikachu asleep on his bed. He found his way to the bathroom and saw every toiletry he could possibly need. Ash turned the shower to a decent heat and stepped inside. He scrubbed himself clean and decided spontaneously to trim his pubic hair. May was going to see it eventually, so he might as well keep it tidy.

About 15 minutes later, Ash was finally clean. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked to his room. Ash quickly got dressed in a pair of baggy sweats and skipped the shirt. He decided to put some deodorant on before he went back into May's room.

As he entered her room, he noticed she was asleep. Beautiful. Her thick eyelashes were closed together. Ash couldn't wake her up. He kissed her on the forehead and walked back into his room. Slowly but surely he drifted off to sleep.

May was the first thing to appear in his dream. She was dancing around with flowers in her hair. Ash approached her slowly. Just as he was about to reach out for her hand, a giant shadow grasped her delicate body and flung her away. A scream emerged from the back of Ash's throat. He ran after the shadow but could not find it anywhere. As he approached a river, he noticed a body facing down in the water. It was surrounded by blood. Ash jumped in the river and flipped the body over, fearing the absolute worst. It was indeed May.

Ash awoke with sweat covering his body. He jumped out of bed and ran to her room. Thankfully was there. Ash couldn't take it anymore. He went to her bed and picked her up in his arms. She slowly began to wake up as he carried her off in his arms. May looked up at him dazed.

"Where are you taking me?" May asked weakly.

Ash looked down at her fiercely. "I need you somewhere close to me tonight. I need to make sure that you aren't being taken away somewhere."

It seemed bizarre to May, but she didn't object to the idea. Ash brought her into his room and laid her in bed. Ash crawled next to her and opened his arms for her to lay in. May quickly relocated in them.

Ash met May's eyes with his own. A burning passion came over him, due to the adrenaline still coursing through his body from his night terror. He aggressively pulled her face against his. He began to kiss her with all of his might. May met his aggression as well. She wanted him more than anything. May wanted Ash to ravish her.

Their kiss began to escalate. May straddled Ash and kissed him hard while he ran his hands up and down her back. She began moving her pelvis back and forth on his own, making blood rush to his penis. The desire he felt for May consumed his entire being. There was nothing he wanted more than her body and her love. He slid off her shirt and pushed her back down on the bed. Ash began kissing and licking down her body. He unclasped her bra and admired her lovely breasts. They were more than a handful. Ash began kissing and sucking her nipples. They instantly hardened as she began to moan lightly. He began kissing down her body to her shorts and slid them off slowly. May quivered from anticipation of what was to come.

May spread her legs slowly letting Ash absorbed each and every inch of her. His eyes widened in disbelief. This was really happening. He began kissing her legs up to the inside of her thighs. Ash then began licking closer and closer to her vagina. Mays breathing began trembling. She was so incredibly excited. Finally, Ash began divulging in his lust. He traced his tongue along her opening and slowly began tasting her. She was incredibly sweet. May started moaning louder now, occasionally moaning his name. This only made Ash want her more.

May began running her fingers through his hair. She was begging him to keep going. Finally, she began to tremble. She moaned very loud as she climaxed. May let go of his hair which she was grabbing pretty firmly. Ash returned back to her face and smiled. He wanted more of her, but she seemed extremely exhausted.

"That was amazing Ash. I've never felt anything so amazing." May said while still breathing heavily.

Ash kissed her and looked at her with desire in his eyes. It was clear that Ash wanted to continue the fun but he didn't want to pressure her.

"I should probably go back to my room.. I don't want my parents to see that I was in your bed all night." May continued.

"I'll carry you back to bed." Ash said swooping her up in his arms and grabbing her clothes in his hand. He carried her back into her room and laid her in bed.

Ash kissed her on the forehead and draped a blanket over her.

"Goodnight, May." He whispered and walked back to his room.

"We're going to have a lot to talk about in the morning.." Ash thought to himself.

Ash drifted back to sleep but this time, nightmares didn't haunt him.

The next morning, Ash awoke and saw the alarm clock said it was 11:30 AM. That was much later than he had anticipated it would be. He put on some clothes quickly and ran downstairs. May was sitting in the living room by herself enjoying a television program. She looked behind her and saw Ash coming.

"Morning sleepyhead!" She said cheerfully.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ash questioned.

"I figured I'd let you get your rest. You've had a long couple of days." May stood up and wrapped her arms around Ash. She pecked him on the lips and took him into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" May asked.

"You know, I figured we could actually go out today for something.. go see the town." Ash suggested.

"Sounds good. Lets get ready!"

"Wait.. we should talk about last night.." Ash said.

"What about it? It was absolutely incredible. Nobody has ever made me feel… well that amazing before." May said thinking back to the previous night.

"Well I just don't want you feeling pressured to do the physical stuff with me. I feel like I didn't even ask if you were ready." Ash said sounding upset.

"I wasn't pressured… I want you just as bad as you want me! We just have to be patient."

Ash smiled and then went upstairs to get ready.

They spent the entire afternoon walking around town. May would drag him into shops that were filled with clothes and Pokemon accessories and Ash would walk with her patiently. Every time May received a new shopping bag, he would carry it. Chivalry was not dead.

Finally as their day was coming to an end, Ash and May stopped at a little cafe to grab something to drink. Ash had a question on his mind all day and figured this would be the perfect opportunity to address it.

The couple sat at a secluded table and ordered teas. Ash looked up at May and ask, "So what are your plans after this little vacation I'm having?"

"Im not really sure.. you haven't really officially invited me to come back to Sinnoh with you so I don't know!" May said sarcastically.

This was exactly what Ash wanted to hear. He had assumed May would come back with him, but he didn't want to make it a demand.

"Well how about this: would you, May Maple, like to accompany me back to Sinnoh and explore a vast region that would blow your mind?" Ash began sounding a bit theatrical.

May began laughing and shook her head up and down. "Why my love, there would be no greater pleasure!" she was also expanding on the theatrics of the conversation. Ash smiled and grabbed her hand. He pressed his lips to it, showing his gratitude.

"When should we leave back to Sinnoh then?" May asked.

"Well I should probably call Brock and discuss it with him!" Ash said sounding genuinely excited.

They drank their tea and talked about their future. May asked about the contests in Sinnoh and all the new Pokemon. She couldn't wait.

They began their walk back to the house. Once home, May and Ash greeted her parents. They talked about their day and how Ash had asked her to come back to Sinnoh with him. Caroline and Norman agreed that it would be a good idea for her to travel with him again. She needed to get away.

May went up to Max's bedroom and told him the news. He was extremely jealous of her but understood why he couldn't go.

Ash went into his room and called Brock. A few rings later, Brock picked up the phone sounding very happy.

"Hey Ash! How's it going?"

"It's going really great actually buddy. You were 100% right about May. We're together finally." Ash said.

"It's about time! Took you guys long enough!" Brock said cheerfully.

"I know right? Ha, well anyways I asked her to come back with me and I was wondering whats going on with you and if Dawn was back yet." Ash questioned.

"Oh, well I've been at the Sunyshore Pokemon Center and Dawn's already headed back over here! She should be here within two days. I already told her you were on a little vacation but I didn't know when you'd be back. We'll wait for you and May to get here before we continue our traveling if you want." Brock said.

"Yeah buddy that would be great. We're going to find out the next ship that leaves for Sunyshore tomorrow. It should be within the next few days! Im just excited to get back to work. Especially with May. It's amazing how much has changed in the last two days." Ash said sounding excited.

"I'm glad to hear it! Let me know when you plan on coming back Ash. Enjoy the rest of your vacation!" Brock said and then hung up.

Ash laid in bed. He had to help May pack all of her belongings up and then purchase two tickets to Sinnoh. It was a dream come true. He was going to continue traveling the world with the love of his life.

May peeked in his room and slowly approached him. Ash leaned up and beckoned her towards him. She smiled and crawled in bed with him. He looked at her and said, "This is really happening."

May leaned in for a kiss. She didn't know how else to show her gratitude for taking her away. They kissed for a while. Nothing too graphic, merely sweet and loving kisses.

The next couple of days flew by. Ash and May ended up getting tickets back to Sinnoh three days later at 7:30 PM. They said their goodbyes to May's family and collected their Pokemon. May decided to bring Glaceon, Venusaur and Wartortle. Ash of course only had Pikachu with him. They grabbed their bags and went to harbor. The couple boarded the boat and put their belongings inside their cabin. Ash suggested that they go to the deck to watch the ship take off. May agreed and held Ash's hand as they walked up the stairs.

Once they were on the deck, they admired the lights in the harbor. May leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ready for a brand new amazing chapter in our lives?" Ash asked her.

May smiled and replied, "I couldn't be more ready babe. It's going to be the most fun I've ever had."

The couple watched the harbor fade away as the boat took off. They were ready for their new life together traveling around the world.


	3. Choices

**Alright guys sorry for taking so long for this next chapter. It finally gets into a lemon at the end of it! **

**I don't own Pokemon. **

**Enjoy guys! Don't forget to Review it pleaaseeeee.**

May and Ash arrived in Sinnoh the next evening. They grabbed their belongings and left the ship with Pikachu following close behind. Ash had told Brock to meet him by the ticket booth towards the east side of the harbor. As they came closer and closer to the spot, Brock and Dawn were standing there waiting for them. Brock and Dawn decided to run over and help them with their belongings. Brock greeted May with a huge bear hug while Dawn jumped onto Ash just as May had when she had first seen him. This immediately made May skeptical of her intentions towards Ash.

"May! I've missed you! You look so different!" Brock exclaimed.

"I know Brock I've missed you too! I'm glad we're traveling together again!"

"WHAT?!" an obnoxious voice yelled.

May, Ash and Brock all looked over at Dawn and stared at her. May was in absolute shock of the rude outburst towards her but quickly composed herself to be pleasant.

"Dawn.. I explained this already. Calm down." Brock said soothingly.

Dawn put a happy smile upon her face and reached out to shake May's hand.

"Sorry about that, it just took my by surprise! It's really nice to meet you May. I've heard so many wonderful things about you." Dawn said with a false sense of sincerity in her voice.

May immediately sensed this and returned the pseudo behavior.

"It's a pleasure Dawn. I'm glad that we get to spend a couple of months traveling together as well. I can tell we'll be the best of friends!"

May and Dawn were still shaking hands, neither letting go to prove their dominance over each other. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Ash and Brock of course were completely oblivious to the confrontation and were discussing battling tactics for Ash's next gym battle. Finally after a few minutes of awkward tension, Ash swooped May up in his arms and asked if she was ready to head to the Pokemon Center. May agreed and gave him a peck on the cheek. Dawn saw this and clenched her hands into fists.

Dawn had been keeping a huge secret from everyone she had been traveling with. Throughout the duration of their journey, Dawn had been developing extremely strong feelings for Ash. When she had found out that he went to visit May during her break she became enraged with jealousy. Dawn however did not predict the permanent invitation to travel with them in Sinnoh. She didn't think it was fair to invite her without consulting her first. Dawn was a huge contributing factor to the group, and now she had to share the spotlight with May. It was her worst nightmare. The competition for winning Ash had become so much harder.

Dawn watched as May, Ash and Brock all walked ahead of her with their belongings. She had to outsmart them all. Dawn had to develop a plan that would prove she was so much better for him than May. It would be difficult masterminding a plan like that as well as making sure that she left no trail of her true intentions. She couldn't trust anyone with her ulterior motives.

"I can do it," Dawn told herself as she followed her group back to the Pokemon Center.

"Dawn why are you walking so slow!" Ash yelled.

"Sorry Ash! I was just trying to figure something out." Dawn replied and ran to her group.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how long it takes for you to think about stuff." Ash teased.

Dawn smirked at him.

"So where are we headed to next!" Brock asked Ash.

"Well, I figured we should head on up to Snowpoint City. Thats the last badge I need to qualify for the championship! And theres supposed to be a contest held in Veilstone City for the girls." Ash said winking at May.

"Are you going to be competing in contests May?" Brock asked.

"Well… I've given it some thought. I had a long 6 month break from them and I feel like I should probably compete again. It wouldn't hurt to win another Grand festival either." May said fiercely.

Dawn looked over at May and smirked. She knew that May was trying to get under her skin but she wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

A mile or two later, the group finally reached the Pokemon Center. As they walked inside, they were greeted by the familiar face of Nurse Joy. She gladly greeted everyone and showed Ash and May to where they would stay for the night. Brock and Dawn already had their rooms.

Ash and May took their belongings into their room and observed the furnishings. May blushed when she noticed that there was only one queen sized bed in the room. Ash looked over at her and asked, "You don't mind sharing a bed with me again, do you?"

"Of course not! I don't plan on ever sleeping by myself again in all actuality. You're stuck with me now!" May teased.

Ash looked at her with love in his eyes. He gets to sleep next to his goddess of a girlfriend for the rest of his life.

Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. May quickly obliged his actions. They stood there together for a few minutes kissing and smiling. Finally May broke the silence.

"Ash, I'm not sure if Dawn and I are going to be able to get along. We've already developed quite a large amount of tension between each other and I'm pretty sure she might have feelings for you." Ash's smile dropped.

"Look, it doesn't matter what feelings Dawn has for me. I'm never going to reciprocate any romantic feelings towards her. She is my friend and will only be my friend. Her personality may be a little confrontational, but just ignore it. She'll back off eventually."

This made May feel better. Ash was hers and there was no reason for her to feel insecure. He wouldn't ever betray her trust. Now all May had to do was show Dawn that she had no chance with Ash. She would do it in a polite way of course, but she needed to clarify the issue.

"Come on, lets go to the lounge." Ash grabbed May's hand and pulled her out of the room. As they reached the others, May and Ash's stomachs began growling simultaneously. Brock laughed and ask, "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah.. seems like we are." Ash laughed a little embarrassed.

"I missed your cooking Brock!" May added on.

"Alright I'll see what I can cook up!" Brock smiled and went into the kitchen.

"May, why don't you see if you can help Brock? I heard that you're a good cook too!" Dawn added.

"Uh.. I suppose I can see if he needs help." May said slightly confused.

"I'll join you May." Ash said as he began to follow May.

"Wait Ash I have a couple questions about some moves I want my Pokemon. Do you mind helping me?" Dawn asked.

Ash looked over at May but she already disappeared into the kitchen. He didn't want to be rude to Dawn, due to the fact that they'll be traveling together.

"Okay sure what's up?" Ash said.

"Well, I was hoping you could show my Piplup a new move to help with competitions." Dawn placed her hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash began to feel nervous. He didn't feel it was right that Dawn had placed her hand on him but he didn't know how to explain his feelings.

"Oh, well we can do this later. May's better at giving contest advice anyways." Ash slide his shoulder out from her grasp.

"Oh, well I think we should talk this evening. In general, we need to catch up on last week… on how our vacations went." Dawn said giving him a sly smile.

"Uh sure. If we have some time tonight." Ash then proceeded to leave Dawn and find May.

Dawn stood up and left to her room. She needed to change and put a little makeup on her face. Dawn wanted to look flawless for this evening. She went into her bag and found a new dress her mother had bought for her during their last visit. The dress was absolutely stunning. It was turquoise blue with an open back that fell to right above her butt. Gold sequins formed a lovely pattern contrasting the turquoise perfectly. The dress showed off her lovely curves and accentuated her deep blue eyes. She placed gold chandelier earrings into her ears and curled her hair. Dawn then decided to run mascara through her eyelashes. She stood up and went to look in the full-length mirror to give one last look over of her appearance. All of a sudden she heard a knock on her door. Dawn slowly opened the door and came face to face with May.

"Oh, Hey I was just checking on you. You were taking a while. Wow.. you look.. nice." May looked over Dawn.

"Aw thank you so much May, I decided to wear something a little nice. Just cause!" Dawn replied suspiciously.

"Well, dinner should be ready in about ten minutes. You know, getting dressed up nicely sounds like a good idea. I'm going to go get ready too." May smiled at her and then left down the hall.

Dawn watched as May strutted away. She smirked and slid on a nice pair of sandals. Dawn then left her room and joined the boys in the kitchen. As she entered, Ash and Brock both looked at her with their eyes wide.

"Easy." Dawn thought to herself. She had Ash gaping at her. It wouldn't be hard to convince him that she was the perfect girl for him.

"What's the occasion Dawn?" Brock nervously chuckled at her.

"Well, it's our first dinner as a complete group. I figured it's only right that I dress up nicely for it." Dawn winked at the boys.

"Where's May?" Ash composed himself.

"Who knows, she seems to wonder around a lot. Poor girl can't focus on one thing." Dawns tone was demeaning but the boys didn't pick up on it.

"I'm going to go grab her. I'll be right back." Ash left the room.

"So what's really going on here Dawn?" Brock asked her intensely.

"Well, I want to look nice. I already told you." She smiled back at him.

"Uh huh…." Brock mumbled suspiciously.

Ash walked down the long hallway and opened his room's door. He saw May standing in front of the mirror with only her bra and thong on. She looked at Ash still facing the mirror and produced a sly smile. Ash began walking towards her slowly as his eyes absorbed every beautiful inch of her. She had her hair down, with a little mascara and light eyeliner on her upper eye lids. Red lipstick accentuated her supple lips.

"What are you doing baby?" He asked still a little stunned at her beauty.

"Just figuring out what to wear for this evening. Help me figure it out." May said and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Well, you can just wear this… you look fantastic in it." Ash smiled and then pressed his lips against hers.

Ash picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He began kissing down her neck and May began to let out tiny moans. She then started digging her fingers into his back.

"Mmm you taste so sweet." Ash whispered as he traced his tongue along her neck and chest.

"I want you so bad." May said sounding out of breath.

Ash smiled and stopped kissing her. He wanted to tease her a little so that way she would be even more fun when they went to bed.

"We don't have enough time to finish this now." Ash said as he stood up.

"Why are you doing this to meeeee." May moaned sounding frustrated.

"Come on baby, lets get you dressed for dinner." Ash held his hand out for her to take. She grabbed it and got up.

"What should I wear?" May lifted up two dresses.

The first dress was a strapless red dress that went down to the floor. It was tight around the chest and slowly flowed out onto the floor. The second dress was a one shouldered purple gown. It flowed around May with each step she took, making her resemble a Goddess. Ash immediately selected the purple gown. He helped May zipper it up and went into the dinning area.

As they entered the room, Dawn and Brock were sitting down waiting for them to join them. Dawn looked over at May and immediately frowned. May did look absolutely gorgeous in her dress, but Dawn wasn't going to let that affect her plans for tonight.

"You look nice May!" Brock said cheerfully.

"Thank you! Why didn't you boys get dressed up?" May teased Ash and Brock.

"We don't have any suit with us… We're boys!" Ash smiled at May.

May giggled at Ash and then looked at Dawn, who was staring daggers at her.

"What are we eating tonight?" Ash said breaking the intense silence.

"I made some baked chicken with caesar salad and mashed potatoes." Brock said sounding excited.

"Okay, well I'm ready to eat. That sounds delicious." May said.

"Why are you so obsessed about the food?! We can't just have a conversation first?" Dawn snapped at May.

Everyone except for May looked over at Dawn with a shocked expression. May however had a cool expression on her face and was extremely calm.

"Well, since you have never traveled with me before I'm going to explain something to you. Food is constantly on my mind. I honestly adore it. That's one of the many things Ash and I have in common!" May smiled at Dawn but had a hint of resentment in her eyes.

"Hmm." Dawn then looked over at Ash and smiled.

"Well I'm going to go get the food." Brock awkwardly went to grab everything.

Once the food was served, everyone began having conversations about their traveling routes to Snowpoint City. Brock explained Candice's strategies, and what precautions Ash would have to make while they battled. Everything was normal for the meal. Dawn and May began talking about Sinnoh contests and the best competitors in them. They seemed to be getting along pretty well. Finally everyone was finished with their food and helped clean up.

Once the area was clean, Ash took May's hand and nodded his head towards their room.

"Okay, lets just tell them we're headed to sleep then!" May understood.

Ash walked over to Dawn and Brock.

"Hey May and I are exhausted so we're going to go relax in our room. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Ash smiled at them.

"Wait Ash, we we're supposed to talk tonight." Dawn said sounding annoyed.

"Oh well can it wait?" Ash said slightly annoyed.

"Uh no not really. It just a brief conversation I promise." Dawn said grabbing Ash's arm. Ash looked over at May and she nodded.

Dawn dragged Ash outside of the Pokemon center to talk in private. She wanted to be completely alone for their conversation.

"So I really wanted to understand why you decided to bring May back with you." Dawn began their conversation.

"Well, I didn't want to go on traveling without her. She's my entire world." Ash replied smiling at the thought of May.

Dawn then proceeded to ask, "Why her though… I was already with you and Brock so why add on another girl?"

"May's not just another girl though. Dawn, she taught me so much in my travels when we were together. I taught her how to love and train Pokemon. We wouldn't be who we are today if it wasn't for our friendship. But then she left me… and I realized how much she meant to me. When I didn't get the chance to see her everyday I discovered that I truly did love everything about May. I didn't want to lose her again and spend the rest of this journey thinking about what she was doing. May belongs here with me." Ash said. As the words came out of his mouth, he knew that he meant every word. May did belong with him. Forever.

Dawn looked up at Ash. After he had said that, her heart was crushed. She couldn't imagine a guy feeling that way towards her. It was the harsh truth, Ash would never love her like that. Something inside of Dawn felt crushed.

"Well, I have one last question. I don't think you realize how I've felt about you the last couple of months together. You've taught me so much too, and Ash I feel like you've learned from me too. There's something I need you to think about." Dawn said quietly. She then looked over at Ash's confused face.

Dawn grabbed Ash's face and pulled it down to her lips. He didn't resist at first, gladly greeting her lips against his. Then he realized what had just happened. He pulled his lips away from her and had a look of complete shock on his face.

"I just need you to know about the way I feel about you. and that you have options." Dawn looked at him and went back inside.

Ash was left with instant confusion. Dawn had exposed her true feelings for him and kissed him. Now he needed to figure out what to do. He didn't really ever consider Dawn to be girlfriend material to him. She was too arrogant and obnoxious. That didn't mean that he didn't care for her though.

"What am I going to tell May." Ash said to himself as he buried his face in his hands. He didn't notice someone approaching him from behind.

"Tell me what?" May said sounding compassionate.

Ash turned around shocked. "How long have you been outside?"

"I just came out here to find you. I saw Dawn go into her room and I went looking for you." May smiled at him.

"Well yeah, Dawn just confessed her love for me. I'm kind of shocked. And well, she kissed me. But I immediately pulled away from her when she did it." Ash sound with regret in his voice. He was so scared that May would be furious.

"I figured that she was going to do something like that. It explains why she wanted to look so nice for dinner and how she's been so hostel towards me. It's okay Ash, you don't have to be nervous. You're mine. I know I don't have to compete with anyone for you. Dawn needed to learn that." May smiled and kissed Ash on the cheek.

At that very moment Ash's worries vanished. How was he so blessed to have the most understanding girlfriend in the world.

"Lets go to bed babe." Ash said grabbing her hand. They walked together slowly into their room. May looked up at Ash and blushed.

"Will you unzip my dress?" she asked him.

Ash didn't say anything and pulled down her zipper. He slid the dress off of her and began kissing her neck and shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered while he kissed her.

May turned around and pulled off Ash's shirt. She knew what was going to happen. The nerves made her heart beat rapidly.

"I love you. I want you, your body, your heart and your soul. I will always cherish you." Ash said and slid off her bra. Ash then pushed her down on the bed and began kissing her lips. Passion overcame them. Slowly, all of their clothes fell off. Mays hands were exploring all over Ash's body. She felt his chest down to his abs and then a little lower. She felt his penis become hard in her hands. Ash began to moan a little as May rubbed her hand up and down against him. He then began to kiss down May's body. Licking down her chest down t her opening. He slowly began pleasuring May with his tongue.

"Ashhhhhh." May moaned. She wanted him inside of her.

May then pulled Ash's face to hers and kissed him. She wanted to give him the same pleasure he had given her.

"It's my turn now." May said seductively.

May proceeded to slide Ash's dick inside of her mouth. She began sucking it slowly and tracing her tongue along the tip. Ash began shaking a little at her tongues movement. She continued to slide him in and out of her mouth slowly going deeper and deeper. Ash was moaning lightly with pleasure. May continued this for around 15 minutes and then stopped arrantly. Ash looked up at her and knew what would happen next.

He pushed her down onto the bed and spread her legs slowly. "Are you ready?" Ash asked her patiently. May shook her head in agreement. She was indeed ready for Ash. He got onto of May and slowly slid himself inside of her. She immediately gasped as he entered her and moaned. It was difficult to slide his entire 7 inches inside of her, but he managed to do it after a few seconds. Ash began thrusting in and out of her very slowly as May got used to the sensation. It was the most incredible sensation that he could have ever imagined. The couple slowly acclimated to the feelings of sex and enjoyed every minute of it. They smiled and laughed all while losing their virginity. It was the most beautiful moment of both their lives so far.

Finally about 20 minutes into it, Ash had finished and so had May. They had just made love for the first time. May looked into Ash's eyes and smiled.

"I love you." She said.

Ash looked back at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you more."


End file.
